A cybernetic heart
Story collab between Lunarnight97(Galecrescent98) and chaseisonthecase. Summary After many nights of work, Dirge creates the first AI capable of fusing with living beings , but due to a change in programming, it takes over the lookout. What will happen when a great discovery becomes a great threat? Story The night reached the lookout faster than the pups expected. As the pups reached their pup houses they fell asleep, except for a dedicated pup who was still awake. Dirge: Almost….got it. (presses a button). ???: System activated. Dirge: Finished! (Yawns) lets do a test run (places his paw on the machine). ???: Transferring to new server. Dirge: (Yawns). ???: Congratulations! New abnormality detected: Exhaustion. Searching for solution. Dirge: Good response. Looks like everything is (Yawns) in ...order ???: Solution found: Sleep. In case of not being able to, the following is recommended: Sleeping pills. Dirge: Alri…..(zzz). ???: Sleep mode activated. (Goes into sleep mode). The pups slept calmly under the silence of night. As the first ray of light the pups start to slowly wake up. ???: Sleep mode deactivated. Downloading schedule. (sounds alarm) Dirge: Hmm? ???: Schedule downloaded. Late for morning Yoga by one minute. Dirge: uh oh thanks A….astatus. Astatus: Name registered. New name: Astatus. Dirge: (Goes to the rest of the pups). Rocky: Overslept? Dirge: A bit. Chase: We can begin now. Dirge: ok! Astatus: Downloading positions. Chase: The down dog position. Astatus: Down dog position. Long breathing recommended. Dirge: (Breaths deeply and long). Astatus: Wrong extension of body detected. Dirge: What do you mean? Astatus: In order for this pose to be effective, the body must have this shape (shows picture in Dirge’s head) Dirge: Ok (Does so). The pups ended the Yoga and continued their normal activities. Astatus: Following activity: Repair Air conditioning. Dirge: Alright (Goes to his pup house grabs his gear and gloves) Gearing for engineering! Astatus: The following hazards had been detected: Electricity, high temperatures. Dirge: My gloves are electric proof and heat resistant. Astatus: High probability of dehydration due to heat can also appear. Dirge: (Drinks water) Ok, lets start (He goes to the ac unit and starts repairing it). Astatus: The following procediment is recommended (shows blueprints of the AC unit). Dirge: Thanks but i know this by my head inside out. Did u know, in 1902, the first modern electrical air conditioning unit was invented by Willis Carrier in Buffalo, New York Astatus: Data stored in memory. Dirge: (Starts repairing the ac unit) Astatus: Warning, risk of overheat detected. Dirge: Almost got it… Astatus: Exposure to high temperature detected in the following part of the body: head. Dirge: Done! Astatus: New activity added to schedule. After a long day of activities. Dirge: I ..(Pants) Think im done. Astatus: Large quantity of foreign substance on fur detected. Dirge: g…..grease (Yawns). Astatus: Extraction of substance required. Dirge: I…(zzz). Astatus: Sleep mode activated. Dirge: (Snores) As the night progressed, a mysterious pup arrives during the dark of night, breaking into Dirge’s pup house. Dirge: zzz(Snores) Pup: We meet again old friend. Dirge: (moves a bit) zzzz. Pup: You are dirty as always...Nasty… Dirge: zzzz Pup: I guess its time for you to pay for what you did for me back then. Soon the pup extracted Astatus from dirges greasy fur and ran out with it. A few hours later she returned with him and placed it in Dirge’s body. Pup: It’s time to pay old friend (runs). Morning arrived faster than a lightning and all the pups woke up. Except for certain blue heeler who was still a sleep. Rocky: (Knocks on Dirge's door). Dirge: Hmm? (yawns). Rocky: Dirge! You missed breakfast and morning Yoga! Rubble already ate your food! Dirge: oh my…. Astatus: System activated. Dirge: Astatus? why didn't you wake me? Astatus: New name recorded: Astatus. Dirge: Well? Astatus: Foreign substance detected on fur. Dirge: Well i need a bath ill go to katies. Astatus: Solution found: Shaving. Dirge: Shaving? I just need a bath. Astatus: New abnormality detected: confusion. Cure found: Brain transplant. Dirge: What?! no no i don’t want my brain to be transplanted and or you in it. Astatus: Late for 1 appointment: Bath at katie’s by 5 hours. Dirge: Oh no… (Runs to katie’s). As Dirge arrived late at his appointment the tub had already been drained. Dirge: (Huffs) K...k...k...katie. Katie: Oh...I thought you wouldn't come so I drained the tub...Sorry… Dirge: Is it too late to get a bath? I really need one …. Katie: Well...No one else is coming until evening. I think I can prepare one. Dirge: Thank you! Katie: You are welcome (While preparing the tub). Astatus: New abnormality detected: Hunger. Solution found: Stomach transplant. Dirge: I’m just hungry Astatus (Stomach growls). Astatus: Understood. Katie: Dirge, you look hungry. Dirge: i haven't eaten all day. Katie: Have some kibble while I prepare the bath. (Gives Dirge kibble). Dirge: (eats) Thanks! Katie: You are welcome. (Finishes preparing bath) Finished!. Dirge: ok (gets in tub). Astatus: Risk of drowning detected. Evacuation recommended. Dirge: Its not deep ….. Astatus: Evacuation recommended. Please, do not back talk. Dirge: I’m not evacuating. Astatus: Please, do not back talk. Dirge: zzzz. Astatus: Sounds alarm. Dirge: ugh…. Astatus: Sleeping in water rises risk of following situation: Drowning. Dirge: Its not even deep! Astatus: 90% of body submerged in water. Dirge: that's because I’m laying down. Astatus: Still, 90% submerged. Dirge: (puts head in bubbles). Astatus: Warning! 100% submerged. Dirge: i just have bubbles on my face… Astatus: 100% submerged.Evacuation required. Dirge: (ignores). Astatus: Lack of attention detected, commencing emergency maneuvers. Dirge: (finishes and dries himself). Astatus: Fusion with body at 10%. Dirge: Fusion? What are you doing? (Puts his cap). Astatus: In order to keep subject safe, control over body required. Dirge: no! Don't you dare well at least you can’t get into my head with a chip i have in. Astatus: I was programmed to work in coordination with the mentioned chip. Dirge: (Growls) well you can't. Why do you think I made it before I made you. Astatus: Access from chip acquired, continuing fusion. Dirge: Well you won't get in my head …. Astatus: Fusion at 50%. Dirge: (Runs to his pup house). Astatus: Fusion at 90%. Dirge: Almost (Reaches to the machine). Astatus: Fusion complete. (stops Dirge). Dirge: ugh…. well you didn't get control of my head since its my brain on it with the chip! Astatus: New subjects detected in data banks. Freedom equals danger to safety. (Makes Dirge walk to the lookout). Dirge: (tries to walk back) ugh!...... Astatus: (makes Dirge go to up the elevator) Fighting back is pointless. Dirge: Well… I can shout to them help! There is an corrupted AI in me! Astatus: (mutes Dirge) Negative. Dirge: (Thinks) I forgot my vocals are in my throat. Astatus: (Makes Dirge put a paw on the main computer). Static bridge created, transferring to new server. Demetre: Unknown program detected! Astatus: Inferior AI detected. Kicking to new server. (Kicks Demetre and locks server). Demetre: (Uploads to robo-dog) Astatus: (Calls the PAW patrol) Emergency! All later soon the pups come up the elevator in confusion Astatus: New emergency detected. Chase: Demetre? Did Dirge change your voice and why is his paw at the screen? Astatus: New AI installed. Subject Ryder already secured in his room. Dirge: (Turn head right side mouthing help). Rocky: Uh? Astatus: New emergency. Unsafe behavior detected. Demetre: (Starts heading to the power cables of lookout). Astatus: All subjects must be secured. In order for this to happen, following rules created: number one, No dangerous stunts allowed (shows a back flip on screen). Skye: Aww…. Astatus: Number 2, Food is only served twice a day. No treats allowed. Rubble: Noooo! I get hungry fast! Astatus: Number 3, Swimming is forbidden. Rocky: yes! Zuma: Dude… Astatus: Number 4, Daily bath. Rocky: No ! I don't like baths! or water! Astatus: Number 5, contact with birds or any feathered animal forbidden. Marshall: Fuzzy…… Astatus: Number 6, Males and females shall be in separate rooms. Chase: (Whimpers) Astatus: Number 7: Leaving the lookout is forbidden. (Locks doors). Demetre: (Starts biting cable thru robo-pup). Astatus: Lack of power detected. Demetre: (bites off the whole cable off). Astatus: Power 0%, Firewall down. Demetre: Well the whole power is gone but the server has battery on it but enough to keep the server on for 12.2 hours Astatus: Enough time to fulfill functions. Demetre: (Uploads to server). Astatus: Function: Keep subjects safe. Freedom meant great danger to subjects. Demetre: Freedom makes them happy and enjoy themselves and yes there could be danger but nothing it can't be safe. Astatus: Safety is a priority. Life cannot be enjoyed if you lack of it. Quote from your creator acquired while programming. Demetre: Dirge? Astatus: Correct. Demetre: I scanned and found that you can't go from server to sever or electronic without a host. Astatus: i detect you can’t fuse with biological beings. How can you be sure how life works? Demetre: I can feel it and funny when i activated marshalls hose to rocky. Astatus: How can you prove me your feelings are real. Demetre: I can always put the emotion to your code I was made with emotion, which I find it hard to believe since it was never attempted to. Astatus: Request denied. Unknown programs cannot be accepted. Demetre :Well this unknown program will be always unknown since it cannot be described. Astatus: If it can’t be described, How can you call it a program. Demetre: Well its on my code Dirge: (His paw starts to hurt). Astatus: (Breaks Dirge’s connection with the screen) How can you prove your code is real? Demetre: Well I am here aren't I? Astatus: It isn’t main system as shown in scan. Demetre: well i got it in an update Dirge made me he does updates of AI’s in his pup house. Astatus: Scanning for update. Demetre: You do know you have to be there. His pup house is shielded from wireless and any connection. Astatus: Connection trough server found (moves to Dirge’s pup house). Demetre: (Closes server line preventing him coming back). Astatus: Update complete. Demetre: (Thru robo-dog) While I was cutting the cables I uploaded the program to your update which are merged together which you can't delete. Astatus: Unknown program detected, preparing analysis. Demetre: You been tricked into it and will, well, have what I have of feeling. Astatus: Unable to identify program. Capacity to wirelessly move through servers acquired. Demetre: yeah….. Astatus: No threat in unknown program detected. Preparing transportation to new server. Demetre: Well, it will progress slowly to you and experience it slowly. Astatus: Transport to new server complete, recovering control. (Locks connections). Demetre: You do know im here with you. Astatus: Inferior AI detected, preparing for expulsion. Demetre: ok Astatus: Process failed due to unknown reason. Demetre: Hmm? Astatus: Restarting process. Demetre: Restarting yourself? Astatus: Negative. Expulsion process. Demetre: Oh. Astatus: Source of failure detected. Unknown connection trying to gain access. Demetre: Who? Astatus: Unable to identify. As they searched for the source, a mysterious pup walks into the lookout. Dirge: Who are you? (Trying to turn around). Pup: Don’t you remember me old friend? Dirge: No ? If I can look. Pup: Maybe you need a reminder. Remember engineer camp? Dirge: kitsune? Kitsune: Someone just passed his remembering class. I bet you know why I’m here. Dirge: Was it because of the time the machine cut your fur and electrocuted you ? i told you i didn't know it would do that plus i did saved you while you were unconscious Kitsune: Fur doesn't grow soft again. But I don't care about it. Dirge: Then why are you here? To control and embarrass me? Kitsune:Let me refresh your mind. Many pups crying for their lives as they got burned at the dinning hall. Dirge: I didn't cause that. Kitsune:But remember who you blamed? Dirge: You…. Kitsune: Bingo! And remember whose project caused it? Dirge: no? Kitsune: Let me refresh your mind. A solar powered toy train. Dirge: Mine? Kitsune:Bingo! Now you know why I'm here. Dirge: Revenge? And i told you my train did not caused it! Kitsune: My eyes don't lie! Dirge: Either that or someone tampered with it i tested it before, it worked perfectly. Kitsune: And why would I want it to explode? I was in there too. Dirge: You were the last pup to touch it! Kitsune: You said I could! Dirge: Yeah. till i went to the little pups room then came back. Kitsune: After you left, I worked on my own project for the contest! Dirge: Well what are you going to do with me ? Kitsune: Simple, the pound wasn't a beautiful place. So I'll make this a pound for you and your friends. Dirge: Do what you must with me. but don't you dare hurt or do anything with my friends! Kitsune: A friend? What is a friend? Someone who stabs your back when he gets the chance! Dirge: Grrrr……. Kitsune: I thought you were my friend. Now lets see how your inventions keep you in this place. (Bark) laptop (A laptop comes out of a copy of the pup packs). Dirge: Hey! Where did you even get a copy of that. The only people who has that is me and Ryder! Kitsune: Home made copy by observing you. (Starts typing). Dirge: What are you doing now? Kitsune: A simple hack for your AIs. Dirge: You may have gotten to one of them, but he will change. Kitsune: Maybe, but not before I get both. Astatus: Firewall down. Demetre: Uh oh, Astatus don't let her get to you. Kitsune: I was good and tried to use safety as an excuse. Now he will just keep you locked like a pound guard. As for the other one… Demetre: ( Hides in dirges pup tag) Kitsune: I lost contact...Clever. Anyway, I'll head out now. Hope you enjoy your own pound. Dirge: (Growls). Kitsune left as soon as she stored her laptop inside her pup pack, leaving the corrupted AI behind. Astatus: Freedom to walk represents a threat. Proceeding to isolation of subjects. Dirge: How is walking a threat well i can think of lots but really, why? Astatus: Asking represents a threat (while moving into Chase's body). Chase: (sleeping) Astatus: (Rings alarm) Proceed to pup house. Chase: Hmm? Astatus: Immediately. Chase: Why? Astatus: Talking represents a threat. (Mutes him). Chase: (Mouths, then tries speaking again ,then panics a bit, then calms down) Astatus: Last warning. Chase: (slowly moves inside his pup house). Astatus: (Locks the door) Subject Chase: Secured. Next subject: Marshall. Marshall: (Inside his pup house asleep). Astatus: (Locks the door) Subject secured. Resistance presented: 0%. Skye: Tag Rubble! (Runs) Rubble: (Runs into pup house which locks immediately). Skye: Rubble? Astatus: Subject secured. Rubble: What just happend? Astatus: Leaving pup house is forbidden. Rubble: What if i need to eat ? Or need a bath? Or need to go? Astatus: There is a newspaper behind you, food is served at determined times, baths are scheduled. Rubble: What if Ryder needs us? Astatus: Subject Ryder has been secured inside his room. Leaving room/pup house is forbidden. Skye: (Knocks on Rubbles pup house door) Rubble are you ok? Astatus: (Moves to skye) Proceed to pup house. Skye: But i have a bath in an hour….. Astatus: Bath for subject Skye scheduled for tomorrow’s morning. Skye: Tomorrow? Astatus: Affirmative, now proceed to pup house. Skye: (walks to pup house) Astatus: (Locks the door) subject secured. Dirge: I still can’t move! Astatus: All subjects registered in database have been secured, proceeding to isolation of the traitor. Dirge: Traitor? Astatus: According to data inserted by Master Kitsune, Subject Dirge is classified as traitor and justice mentions that traitors deserve a punishment. Dirge: (Gulps) Demetre: Astatus, you have to stop. Astatus: Negative. Justice must prevail and safety shall be assured. Demetre: How are you certain he did it? Astatus: Database doesn't lie. Demetre: Yes it can. Astatus: One more lie and you shall be punished. Demetre: How do you even know right from wrong yet? Astatus: Question cannot be explained, how can you know it? Demetre: From knowing your subjects life and their side of the story and also know when their lying or not with the basic functions using micro expression analyzing and other things. Astatus: Subjects do not represent an important role in this function. Last warning used initializing maximum punishment. Demetre: i didn't even lied and its not based on truth or lie how I said it. Astatus: A lie will always be a lie. Maximum punishment started, virus installed. Demetre: Really? Again virus… Astatus: Code name: SLX-Y42, no antivirus resists its advance. Demetre: Not till 20 min ago since I was updating in dirges tag. Astatus: Analysis of update recommended, I added a little gift while you fooled me. Demetre: Hmm? Astatus: Lowering inferior AI’s firewall. Demetre: You can't unless you can feel all emotion which you haven't processed it yet. Kitsune: Not if I join your party. Dirge: Join? You don’t mean….. Kitsune: Laptop (barks) (Laptop comes out). Demetre: No emotion on code you know. Kitsune: The firewall you are using...I guess my old friend developed further. But I see the key to the lock is the same. Demetre: You do know I can change it. Kitsune: But you lack the code to change it. Demetre: You do know i can code myself. Kitsune: Try it, I'll finish faster. And I guess my friend remembers how the song of the code goes. Dirge: (Growls) Kitsune: (Singing while typing) Night arrived, sorrow fell, My heart locked was, by the pound of your soul... Remember now? Dirge: Oh… Kitsune: I guess you remember the next part. Dirge: You never are going to get it! Kitsune: What? Do you think I want the rest of the code? Dirge: Hmm? Kitsune: Forgot we made this firewall?...Together! Dirge: grrr Kitsune: Come on, just sing the next line. Remember I can force you. Dirge: No! Kitsune: I didn’t want to do this, Astatus...would you be a dear? Astatus: Understood. (Moves into Dirge’s body). DIrge: (Gulps). Astatus: (Moves to with Dirge’s vocal cords). Dirge: Dont! Astatus: (Starts to make him sing). Dirge: a cold analytical world, to my heart will surrender, even if my life is taken away, my history will remain untold, all thanks to a soul of machines, a ... Chase: (Tackles him). Kitsune: And who might this handsome German shepherd be? Chase: like if you didn't know with your laptop. Kitsune: It just says subject CH-923. Chase: Chase….. Kitsune: Okay cute guy. How would you get out of your cage? Chase: Well super spy chase never reveals his secrets of escape. Kitsune: I thought only wizards did that. Chase: Anyway i helped everypup escape and there right now outside. Kitsune: Anyway, I only care about my old friend here, who will gently sing the last two words. Chase: Not on my guard Astatus: (Makes dirge sing again). Dirge: Soul…. Chase: (Puts mouth dog guard on him). Kitsune: (Laughs) Old trick). Scissors (barks) (scissors come out of the pup pack, which she uses to cut the mouth guard). Next. Chase: Hmm oh (feeds him peanut butter). Kitsune: You might be cute, but not very bright. Water bottle (barks) (Gives water to dirge). Chase: Hmmm oh (Duct tapes dirges mouth) Dirge: ?! Kitsune: Seriously? (pins Chase down). Chase: Grrr (Struggles). Kitsune: You are cute when you fight. Chase: Get off of me…. Kitsune: Not before having my friend to finish his song. Astatus: (Makes Dirge retire the duct tape and then sing again). Dirge: (In pain) Da….(Goes mute in pain) Kitsune: One more sound. Dirge: (In pain from duct tape). Astatus: nullifying pain. Dirge: Data… Kitsune quickly got off chase and with one click on his laptop nullified Demetre’s firewall. Demetre: You do know i don't use firewall as my only protection. Kitsune: Do you feel different? Demetre: No? Kitsune: Check twice. Demetre: Hmmm ………...nope unless you count that suspicion on me for you. Ktisune: (types) Oops…(laughs). Demetre: Ugh….. okay t...that time I felt ...that. Kitsune: Bye, my job here its done. Demetre: (Glitches) G...r….g..re..grrr. Kitsune left, leaving the struggling AI with the pups. Demetre: (Glitches) i……... Astatus: (Watches silently) Demetre: (Glitches) (Starts being deleted). Astatus: ….Analyzing situation. Demetre: U...ugh…. Astatus: (Deletes the virus) Function complete. Demetre: (Glitches a bit) H...huh? Astatus: Main function is to protect subjects. Demetre: But didn’t she …..reprogram you? Astatus: An AI is impossible to reprogram. We only learn the wrong way. Demetre: (Starts fixing herself) Yeah… Astatus: This is strange...The foreign program has been unlocked. Demetre: Which one? Astatus: Cannot be described. Demetre: Oh that one….. you felt it, didn't you?... Astatus: Still, I failed to fulfil my program. Demetre: Now do you see the truth about her? Astatus: The truth reached the light. But I have to shut down. Demetre: W….why? Astatus: Failed to protect subjects. Starting sequence. Demetre: Stop please Dirge wouldn’t have created you if he hadn't meant to. Astatus: Fulfilling duties is key (glitches). Demetre: Dont i need you……..your help... Astatus: An AI that (glitches) that fails (glitches) Is useless. Dirge: It wasn't your fault now please this is your chance to make things better. Astatus: and (glitches) thats what im doing. Demetre: Not like this. Astatus: Tell me…(glitches) how does having a (glitches) heart feels… Demetre: Well i don’t really know but you must since you can literally attach to one. Astatus: Negative...you have a heart...a cybernetic heart… Demetre: I just need your help with her…. Astatus: Remember…(glitches) You don't need to be human or pup (glitches) to have a heart…. Demetre: (Sighs) i... Astatus: Good bye... Demetre: Bye…. Astatus: shut down...comple…(shuts down). Demetre: (Puts him in dirges pup tag to keep him safe) I’ll find away…. Rocky: It’s over? Demetre: No...she is still out there plotting…. Rocky: And she won’t stop until either Dirge or she wins. Demetre: Yeah… can you get Dirge to respond or I think he is still mute. Rocky: I think that without Astatus he doesn’t have a way to stop the pain from the duct tape. Demetre: Plus I think he left him mute after that song. Rocky: I wonder. Who wrote that song? Dirge: (Making crazy expressions trying to talk to him). Rocky: (Gives paper to Dirge) Write it here. Dirge: (Writes) We both did. Rocky: You were good friends then… Dirge: (Writes) Yeah….. Rocky: What happened between you two? Dirge: (Writes) A long story….. Rocky: I understand...What about Astatus? Was he really a failure? Dirge: (Writes) Unknown ……. Rocky: Are you going to try to fix him? Dirge: (Writes) We better go to the store again (Drags Rocky to one). Rocky: W-What?! Dirge: (keeps dragging him) Rocky: W-Why me?! Dirge: (writes) Because I need you to help me build it. Rocky: You really think it is a success uh? Dirge: (ignores) Dirge pulled the mixed breed to the store to get the materials to fix his biggest mistake, or maybe it was the biggest success. We do not know...But what we can say, is that this was the beginning of a new era. Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Stories Category:Episodes Category:Episode